


Offer of Help

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [81]
Category: The Puppet Masters - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: Comfort, Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 11:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19502272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: After, Mary reaches out.





	Offer of Help

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 40. share

"Do you need to talk about it?"

Mary's words shocked me, more than a little bit. Ever since I'd learned what she had faced as a kid, I'd been trying to keep my own thoughts about the slugs to myself. 

"Maybe." Even that much of an admission was just trying to see where she really stood. If she was offering out of duty, I'd pass.

"When you decide, Sam, I'm here. I'll listen. I don't know how much good it will do, but I will."

She took my hand, and I knew it wasn't duty. 

We had shared that horror.

**Author's Note:**

> As I share Heinlein's birthday, I decided to do a week of drabbles from his novels.


End file.
